To Bridge the Divide
by What Lies Beyond
Summary: Or, 'To Dream of a Future United'. One man can change the world, but he cannot do it alone. And yet it will be through his words, his actions, that others might learn to look beyond their differences, to what makes them all of one world...


_**I…really have nothing to say about this one, other than in light of recent events I was compelled to write this. Four days and twenty-five pages later, you are now about to read it. And I hope, when you have finished, you take a moment to reflect on what is written here, and how it speaks of the world we live in today.**_

 _ **Two characters that appear are not mine, or are not originally. Cree belongs to AdmiralDaala1492, and Melor was created by Cyndaquil123, though we both worked to refine his character. In addition, there is a cameo by two characters belonging to The Trumpet's Call Sounds, though they go unnamed, while two others are named but do not have an appearance.**_

 _ **As usual, I don't own Pokemon.  
**_

 _ **Any resemblance to real-life events and/or persons may or may not have been intentional.**_

* * *

"Stop, you little shit!"

Hearing the yell, a pair of furry ears pricked up as their owner looked up, eyes narrowing as he searched for the source. There was the sound of trampling feet, a victorious shout…

A cry of pain.

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he stood, shoving back his chair, iced tea forgotten on the table in front of him. His wife looked up in alarm. "What's wrong?" Then she paled, as their telepathic link carried the information to her. "Oh, no…"

"Stay here," he told her, voice tight with anger. She couldn't hear it, but another wail had reached his ears. "It sounds like a mob and I don't want you hurt."

Her eyes hardened. "You know I'm coming along. I'm not helpless, Caleb, and Fer'ost and Dusk together will be more than enough protection should things get ugly. Besides, this is my fight, as well."

"I…" He shook his head. "Sorry."

"I know," she replied, getting to her feet and walking over to him, resting a hand on his arm. "Now let's hurry before it's too late."

* * *

"You piece of—!"

Jamie flinched as the man's boot caught him in the side, and he curled himself even tighter on the ground, pulling his tail up against his side over the forming bruise. How stupid he'd been, to forget his hat! If he'd remembered it, his ears would have stayed hidden, and then no one would have stolen his coat, and he wouldn't have gotten chased into this dead-end alley!

Something exploded across his back. From the smell of it, rotten fruit. Of course there was a dumpster nearby…

He clamped his hands tight to his ears as the shouting got louder, the men and women who'd chased him yelling obscenities. They smelled of fear and hate… Hate he didn't understand. Why was it so wrong for him to have a tail? His mom had always told him he was special, every day since the day she had adopted him…

Another strike, this one with something much harder. Jamie yelped again, tears running down his cheeks. Why were they doing this? Wasn't it okay to be different?

"Hey!"

Everyone in the alley froze at the shout, and Jamie hesitantly looked up as someone gasped in surprise. His eyes widened as he saw what they were looking at.

Outlined by the mouth of the alley was a tall man in a long black coat, his face set in an expression of anger. To his left was a woman with green eyes and a long brown braid, with a Houndoom on one side and a blue Absol on the other. But it was the man who commanded the most attention, for Jamie could see by the light of the fireball he held in his hand his claws and his Growlithe ears, which were pinned back with the emotions of their owner. The man took two steps towards the half-dozen or so individuals that had trapped Jamie, his blazing red eyes narrowed. "Leave the kid alone."

"Or what?" Challenged one individual reckless enough or stupid enough to stand up to the Hybrid man. "You think we're scared of you? You're just like that filth over there." He picked up a rusty pipe and hefted it with a leer.

The man growled low in his throat, the sound making Jamie's tail bristle in fear. "You are the filth, for attacking a child for no reason other than your own xenophobia." The flame he held flared, growing larger. "Foolish man, believing he is better than those not like him. This world belongs to many races, not just humans and Pokémon."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," scoffed another of the mob. "So what are you gonna do? Get us arrested?"

"I can do that."

"There's eight of us and two of you. How many Pokémon you got? I see two."

"More than enough to deal with you. "

A teen with her hair died a violent purple snorted derisively. "You have maybe twelve between the two of you. I've got six, anyone else got less than three?" A shaking of heads. The girl smirked. "I think you're outnumbered. So unless you want to get hurt, back off."

"I would listen to your own advice." The man took another step forwards, ignoring how some members of the mob slipped behind him to cut him off from the mouth of the alley and his companion. His icy tone, when he next spoke, sent chills down Jamie's spine. "Do you know who I am?"

"A freak who's about to get taken out!" Someone yelled, and to Jamie's horror, the mob converged on the Hybrid man.

Before they could close in on him, he threw down the fireball, and flames blazed up around him, forcing them to come to a complete stop, then backpedal rapidly as they expanded outwards. Standing inside the ring of fire, the man looked on coldly, before gesturing with one hand. A long tongue of flame separated from the rest, snaking its way over to Jamie. The young Hybrid shut his eyes in terror, only to open them when he realized that it hadn't touched him. Instead, it had formed a protective ring around him. For a split second, Jamie's eyes met those of the older Hybrid, and he saw a mix of sorrow and compassion within. Then the man broke the gaze, eyes hardening as his focus returned to the members of the mob.

"You decided to take your fear out on a child who has done no harm and cannot defend himself. I, however, can. So I challenge you: Do your worst."

Jamie gasped. Surely he couldn't be serious! Even if he was a Hybrid, what chance did one man stand against eight? Especially if they had Pokémon?

As if to confirm his fears, several of the mob pulled out Pokéballs, releasing Pokémon of varying shape, size, and Type. The man's eyes flicked over each in turn, then towards the woman who had accompanied him. She nodded, then drew two Pokéballs from her belt. The contents of one, when it was released, sped into the air too fast for Jamie to make it out, while the other—a giant Steelix—reared to its full height and roared, its massive serpentine body blocking the entrance to the alley and trapping everyone inside. Though startled, the mob seemed unfazed. "You two are idiots, you know that?" An older man sneered. "Now you're trapped in here with us until that thing moves."

Two orange glows wiped most of the smugness from his face, as the Houndoom and Absol both Mega Evolved. Jamie had never seen a Mega-Evolved Pokémon before, and he couldn't help but be awed by the size and sinister appearance of the Mega Houndoom, and the beauty of the Mega Absol. The Hybrid man smiled a dangerous smile, fangs flashing. "We may be trapped with you, but that means _you're_ trapped with _us._ Like I said, I'd be more worried about myself, if I were you."

That seemed to be the last straw. "Get 'em!"

The mob—human and Pokémon alike—charged. The man threw a glance back to his companion, and her eyes narrowed, but she stepped back towards the Steelix, reaching for the other three 'Balls on her belt. One of them released a giant Torterra, and she swung up onto his back as the scarred Pokémon roared a challenge; another a slender Delphox, who sketched a series of runes with her wand as she chanted an incantation; the third, a fluff-furred golden Meowstic who took his place at his Trainer's side and summoned a shield to block any wayward attack that might escape the alley.

The man pivoted on one foot as the swiftest of his opponents—a smoke-colored Persian with a round, flattened face—leapt at him from behind. To Jamie's shock, he caught the Pokémon mid-leap and spun it into a Poliwrath sneaking up on his flank. Flames spun from his fingers as he met the charge of another, this one a Tangrowth already lashing out with Power Whip. The man ducked so that his shoulders and upper back took the brunt of the attack, but kept moving, embers flaring up in his wake. He drove a flaming fist into the Pokémon's side, only to stumble as it wrapped its vines around his ankles and pulled. He let himself roll with the motion, the Tangrowth ending up with only a pair of empty boots, which it angrily discarded.

If anything, the Hybrid man seemed to move faster after that. Flicking ears told him of two human members of the mob approaching, trying to force him against the wall; Instead, he ran to it, leaped and kicked off of it, and met their rush. One of them took his flying kick to the chest, driving him back, while the other drew a knife and advanced. The Hybrid man threw up a hand, and the blade glowed white-hot, forcing the woman to drop it. From within his circle of fire Jamie watched as the man's eyes narrowed, and the blade melted into a puddle of useless steel, in awe of his power.

Unnerved, the woman reached for her belt—and then the Delphox finished her incantation, and it vanished from around her waist, as did the belts of every member of the mob. Some of them, however, still had Pokéballs in their hands, and those remained with their owners, who quickly threw them.

One released a Torterra of a lighter hue than the one the Hybrid man's companion rode, and it responded to the larger Pokémon's challenge with a wordless roar of its own, lumbering forwards to join battle. As the two titans engaged with the sounds of thrashing branches and crashing stone, the Meowstic created a Protect field around his Trainer to shield her from any attack.

Meanwhile, the Mega Houndoom tussled with a large, bipedal black-and-red feline Pokémon, who had grabbed it by the tusklike bone pieces over its shoulders and was holding it too far for it to strike. The Houndoom, however, smirked, then unleashed a Dark Pulse that, while it didn't do much damage, forced his opponent to let go, and he used the opportunity to launch a glowing sphere upwards, which detonated and washed the area with light; a moment later, a brilliant Solarbeam swept across the alley, forcing the human members of the mob to duck as it struck Pokémon after Pokémon.

The Mega Absol was having a little more difficulty with the Scizor that she was facing, notably because of the Chatot swooping around her. With an irritated snarl, she reared onto her hind limbs, feathered wings sweeping forward for balance as she swept her horn through the air, catching the Chatot on her blade and sending it into the wall, where it slumped and didn't get back up. The feathery nuisance gone, she turned back to her main opponent, who gulped at the look in her eyes.

Even as all this happened, Jamie couldn't take his eyes off of the Hybrid man taking on a majority of the mob by himself, and with nothing more against the overwhelming odds than his skills and his fire. Flames danced in the air around him, even as he slipped in and out of the melee, taking some hits, but blocking or redirecting many more. The purple-haired girl had the pipe now, she swing it; he caught the blow on his arm, even as the pipe began to soften with a sudden influx of heat. The older Hybrid took it, bent it into a pretzel shape and discarded it, just as a man about his own age tacked him from behind, trying to wrap an arm around his throat. In response, the Hybrid flipped him forwards, onto a conveniently-there Alakazam, who couldn't Teleport away due to a hex cast by the Delphox. Another powerful Solarbeam lanced out, followed by a flurry of Air Slashes, and then suddenly only the human members of the mob were left standing as the scarred Torterra brought down his opponent with an earth-shaking crash.

For a moment, everything froze. Then the Hybrid man brushed a hand across his face, clearing away a trickle of blood that had run down the side of his nose and over his lip. "Looks like your Pokémon are out of the fight. If you want to keep fighting, though, I'll be happy to take you on again."

One man lurched forward, throwing a punch. The Hybrid man easily sidestepped, tripping his attacker, and almost casually throwing a fireball at the feet of another. "I hope you realize that the police are on their way. I can hear the sirens now." He was right, too—Jamie could hear their faint wailing, too.

Panic spread across the face of the members of the mob. "Run for it!" Someone yelled, only for the shout to die into a whimper as it dawned on the speaker that there was a Steelix blocking the only exit, and several other powerful Pokémon still able to fight in the area. That didn't stop the rest of the former mob to rush towards the large Pokémon and attempt to climb over it. Most of them were quickly halted by a powerful Psychic, but one man slipped past the Delphox—and instead, went after the woman on the scarred Torterra.

Jamie couldn't believe his eyes as the man aimed a kick at the Meowstic, who couldn't shield himself in time and went flying off the Torterra's back. He hit the ground hard enough to bounce, and as the shield shattered, the man roughly grabbed the Trainer from behind, holding a knife to her throat. "Let them go, or she gets it!"

Fear flashed in the Hybrid man's eyes. "You wouldn't…"

The other man smirked. "Means something to you, then? Well, isn't that touching. Not! You freak—both of you freaks!" He snarled, jabbing the knife point closer. A single drop of blood welled up on the woman's neck. "You're sick, both of you! Humans and filthy half-breeds shouldn't mix!"

The Hybrid man snarled at the slur, fists clenching. Jamie could tell that he was worried, but didn't want to risk his companion's life. Slowly, the flames burning in the alley flickered died.

The young Hybrid looked to the Mega Pokémon. The Houndoom had the same frustrated, fearful expression on his muzzle, pacing anxiously in place, unwilling to risk aggravating the situation. The Absol's expression, however, was cold, glaring at the man holding the woman hostage. Frigid wind whipped through her wings, rustling her feathers ominously. If looks could kill, then the captor would have been several hundred feet under.

"Let Kii'lin go."

The man's shock caused him to jerk the knife, drawing a red line across his hostage's neck. She cried out, as did the Hybrid man, but the wound was luckily little more than a scratch. The man wielding the knife stared in sudden terror at the blue Absol. "You…You talked! B-but—!"

"The human language is something I learned long ago." The Absol replied, stalking forward. Each step was slow, deliberate, and her red eyes burned with barely contained fury. "Now…Let Cal'le-Sa's _Tal'rhean_ go before I am forced to do something I may regret."

"I-No!" The man snapped, setting the knife back along the woman's throat. He didn't notice her eyes sliding shut, nor the way the Hybrid man jolted, then slowly blinked. "You come any closer, and I'll—!

The woman suddenly glowed white, then shrank out of his hold. Jamie's mouth dropped open as a silver Pikachu, blood staining her neck fur, leapt from the Torterra's back and raced over to the Hybrid man, changing back into the woman as she ran. He caught her in his arms in a frantic hug, pulling her close.

"Kitt, are you okay?! Oh, Arceus, I was so scared!" Jamie heard him breathe into her ear, tears running down his face."

"I'm okay, Caleb, I'm fine. I'm so sorry…"

"Please...Please don't do that to me again…I can't lose you. I can't…"

The human man seemed too stunned at this turn of events to even say anything. The knife slipped from his suddenly-boneless fingers, and it clattered off the Torterra's shell, lodging deep in a fissure on its left side, where some of the scarring was the worst.

The Torterra roared in pain, rearing up on his hind legs and throwing his unwanted passenger off. Instantly the man was pinned in place by the Mega Houndoom, who snarled and pressed bared teeth to the back of the man's neck in a threat to keep still. The Absol stalked over, bent down until her narrowed eyes were less than an inch from the man's own, and said in a voice so calm it might have been conversational had it not been laced with glacial venom, "Give me one good reason not to kill you."

With that, the man babbled a whimper and fainted clean away.

The Absol muttered something under her breath, then turned to observe the rest of the captured humans, all staring in a mix of fear and disgust. She curled her lip at them. Xenophobic, fearful morons, the lot of them.

With a low rumble, the Steelix shifted his bulk aside as the first of the police cruisers arrived, the tiny Crobat that had led them circling once before hanging herself from one of the Torterra's branches. As the officers got out of the car, the two adults Jamie now knew were named Kitt and Caleb pulled apart, Caleb stepping forwards to talk to the officers, while Kitt darted between her Pokémon, checking over her Meowstic but leaving him where he lay in case he was badly hurt, pulling the knife from her Torterra's shell to ease the great Pokémon's pain, running gentle hands over the Houndoom and Absol—even checking to make sure the Chatot that had been thrown into the wall was going to be all right. She spent only a few seconds at each, and then Jamie looked up to see her approaching.

In spite of himself, he flinched, and the woman's eyes softened. "You poor thing…It's okay, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

"J-Jamie… How did you...?"

She smiled softly. "I'm like you. I'm not a Hybrid, though. I'm a Shapeshifter."

The young Hybrid nodded, unable to speak—it was too much, too fast, and he hurt all over…

"Jamie? Jamie, are you…" Her eyes widened, and she turned to look back towards the mouth of the alley. "Caleb!"

Caleb jolted, then ran over, fighting back a snarl as he saw the young Hybrid's injuries, which were worse than he had thought. He carefully scooped up the boy, holding him close. "We've got to get him to the hospital, or the nearest Pokémon Center. And we need to find his family, if he's got one." He looked back to where the first members of the mob were being led to the police cars. "Hey! Which is closer, the hospital or Pokémon Center? This kid's in really bad shape!"

The nearest officer jerked to attention, eyes wide as she saw the boy cradled in Caleb's arms. "What in Mew's name…Argh, why didn't we radio for an ambulance or two?!" Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she continued, "The hospital's closer. Once you get out of this alley, take a left, then a right after the next three streets. Take another right two streets later—you can't miss it."

"Right." Caleb nodded. "I'll take Jamie. Kitt, you need to worry about the Pokémon. Gabe looks like he's in pretty bad shape. Get them to the Pokémon Center, then meet me at the hospital as fast as you can."

"I'll help. My car's the last in line, and it looks like I won't be carrying any other passengers. "The officer added. "There should be room for you and any small Pokémon that might be too injured to return to its ball."

"Thank you," Kitt replied gratefully. Turning back to Caleb, she pulled her Mega Bracelet from her wrist and fastened it around his. "Duskrunner can take you as long as you have this to sustain his transformation."

As the Mega Houndoom padded over, crouching so Caleb could carefully swing up onto his back his precious cargo, Kitt leaned over and lightly kissed her husband on the cheek. "Ride swiftly. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Be careful." Caleb replied softly, adjusting his single-handed grip on Duskrunner's bone collar. Taking that as his cue, the big Pokémon rose, then surged forwards, leaping onto the roof of the nearest police car, its suspension creaking as he pushed off of it and onto the road.

* * *

"Look out!"

"What the—!"

" _Out of the way!"_

People scattered in all directions as the Mega Houndoom barreled down the road, his rider's coat flaring behind them. One woman with a baby carriage couldn't move fast enough; Duskrunner gathered himself and leaped, and it was all Caleb could do to keep himself and Jamie on the massive canine's back. With a thud, Dusk's paws found the road again, and without slowing down he turned the corner and continued on. Caleb risked a quick glance back just before a building blocked his view of the lady they'd nearly hit, and he couldn't tell if her shocked expression was because of the near-miss, the fact that the Mega Houndoom was carrying passengers, or that those passengers were injured Hybrids.

His attention was abruptly drawn to Jamie as the little Hybrid stirred, letting out a soft moan. "Hush, Jamie, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

The boy's sky-blue eyes fluttered open for a moment. "That's it, kid. Stay with me. We're almost there. Stay with me."

Jamie managed a soft whine before his eyes slid closed again. Caleb unconsciously pulled the boy closer to his chest. "Faster, Duskrunner!"

In reply, the Houndoom put on another burst of speed, though it was evident that he had just about reached his limits, for no sooner had he turned the corner than his legs buckled, his passengers thrown off as he fell and reverted to his normal form. Caleb instinctively twisted so that he took the brunt of the impact, doing his best to shield Jamie as they were sent tumbling across the pavement.

As soon as they had come to a stop, Caleb checked the boy over to make sure he hadn't sustained any new injuries in the fall, ignoring the stinging, bleeding scrapes he had taken, and the ache that told him he'd landed wrong on one of his shoulders. His focus was on Jamie, and he once again gently lifted the young Hybrid, holding him close as he got back to his feet. A soft whine caught his attention, and he glanced back behind him an alarm. "Dusk! Are you okay?"

Rising to his paws, the Houndoom staggered a few steps before dropping back down. _"I'll… Be fine. Take care…of the pup."_

Caleb nodded. "I'll get him help, then come back for you. Don't move, I think you might have pulled something."

" _Understood."_

With that, Caleb turned and began to sprint the rest of the way to the hospital, glancing back every now and then. Behind him, Dusk forced himself up again, limping to the side of the road before collapsing. Seeing this, Caleb bit the inside of his lip. Duskrunner was going to need treatment, too, and he hated leaving the injured Pokémon behind. But he had to take care of Jamie first.

Pushing through the doors into the urgent care center, Caleb rushed to the desk. "I need a doctor over here now! This kid was attacked by a mob, and he's hurt bad!"

A flock of nurses almost instantly descended, whisking the young Hybrid away on a stretcher. One of them, a harried young man in blue scrubs, gestured for Caleb to follow. "I'm gonna need you to come with us, sir. We need to know what happened, and anything you can tell us about this kid. We don't see very many nonhumans here."

"His name's Jamie." Caleb replied, as the two of them followed the gurney. He flicked his ears up, letting the nurse see them. "I heard the commotion and my wife and I arrived just in time to see the mob gang up on him—he couldn't fight back. Then they turned their attention on us. We managed to defeat them just as the police arrived, but we didn't know how bad their victim was injured. When we saw what kind of state he was in, I rushed him here while she took care of our injured Pokémon. Speaking of, there's a Houndoom outside who needs help as well. I rode him here, but it looks like he was hurt more than he was letting on."

"I'll make sure someone gets ahold of the Pokémon Center, sir. Can you tell me anything else about Jamie?"

"Not much. My wife and I aren't from here—we're in this city to take care of some business and celebrate our anniversary. If we hadn't been having lunch at café not too far from where he was attacked, I don't know what would have happened to him."

The nurse frowned. "I see. Looks like he was quite fortunate, then. I'll see what I can do about finding his medical records. You stay with him. Until we can find his family, he's in your care."

He hurried off, speaking rapidly into a pager. Caleb continued after Jamie and the nurses as they rapidly headed back into a section of the hospital that was instantly familiar to Caleb—the intensive care ward. However, when the young Hybrid was taken into one of the rooms and Caleb tried to follow, he was blocked by a stern older nurse. "I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in right now."

"I was told to stay with him."

"Are you a member of his family?"

"No…" Caleb shook his head, ears drooping. "I'm just the guy who tried to protect him from the mob when I arrived on the scene, then rushed him here because he's hurt and needs medical attention. And I'm just the guy who sees too much of his own past in his future."

The nurse sighed. "I still can't let you in, and I'm sorry. We'll let you know the extent of his injuries and when he'll be ready for visitors."

"I understand." Caleb stepped back as the nurse gave him a sympathetic look before ducking inside the room. A few minutes later, the male nurse came by with a thin file folder, glancing apologetically at Caleb as he headed into the room as well, followed by a pair of doctors. With a sigh, the Hybrid resigned himself to a long wait.

* * *

 _He was twelve, tears rolling down his cheeks and blurring the black-and-white photograph of Cecile in the paper, her locket hanging heavy around his neck. His face was still streaked with ash from the flames that he had no recollection of running through, and so his tears left sooty spots on the article, blurring the words. She was alive, they said, but in critical condition, and it was his fault._

 _He was thirteen, shivering in the snow, his hair thick with frost. It was all he could do not to fall asleep, and hunger bit at his insides. He shredded the last of the soggy newsprint and stuffed it in his mouth, gagging at the taste and texture. Hopefully it would be enough to allow him to live long enough to find shelter…_

 _Fourteen, and sleeping in an alley, huddled in a nest of scraps. His threadbare clothes helped against the autumn chill, but he would need something newer, though where he would get it he had no idea. Even in slumber, his ears twitched at every sound, his subconscious mind analyzing them to determine if they heralded a threat…_

 _Sixteen, escaping from another group after his hide. He thought he recognized a couple of the faces—men who had chased him in the last town he'd been forced into spite of his saving two kids who lived there. Two kids who had, while nervous at first, been the first in a long time not to be afraid. His recent wounds ached, still not fully healed, and knowing he could not go much further, he summoned a fireball and threw it, hoping to distract his pursuers long enough to find a place to hide._

 _Seventeen, lost and confused in a fevered dream. Yet just when he was ready to give up, he heard someone calling his name. It sounded familiar, and he followed it, the voice growing clearer and more familiar. It was the Shifter girl, Kitt… The one who had seen him as an equal even when she had learned what he was, before he had known of her secret…_

 _Nearly eighteen, but so far from his time, brought forward by Celebi. He stared at the Shiny Umbreon who had once been human and the Purrloin beside him in shock. Surely they couldn't have just said…But then hope started to blossom in his chest. If they were right…And they were. And more than that, she forgave him, and he was able to finally forgive himself._

 _Nineteen, and returning to a place he'd never thought he'd see again. Yet even though coming home was a bittersweet experience and one fraught with shocking truths, he came away from it a little more whole than before._

 _Just shy of twenty, doing his best to coach an unwilling Zorua Hybrid into accepting what she was. Yet now she was crying into his coat, finally realizing she could never go back to being human and afraid now for her life. His heart was heavy with sympathy, for he had gone through the same realization, and knew it would continue to ache for a long time. Even Frost, normally so cheerful, was solemn…_

 _Twenty one, cheering himself hoarse in a karaoke bar as a friend dropped to his knees and pulled a small box from his pocket, offering it up; using the lyrics of the song in his plea even as she gasped, eyes shining, and lifted the diamond ring from its pillow._

 _Twenty four, attending the simple, secret ceremony as best man. Even though they had had their differences, he could not help but be caught up in the joy of the moment as his half-brother and his bride exchanged vows._

 _Twenty five, kneeling by Kitt as she sang a mourning song over the grave, its soil damp with the morning dew. When she had finished, he pulled her into his arms, comforting her as she had him when their situations had been reversed._

 _Twenty eight, holding her close after she had returned from wherever she had been taken to when the link had shattered and her past self had been called forward to help solve the crisis. In that moment, he knew that she meant more to him than anyone ever had, and he blurted out the words before he had a chance to think it though. Instantly, he felt foolish…And then she accepted._

 _A bit shy of twenty nine, but he had never been happier. He was terrified, of course, but as the moment drew nearer his heart sang out until he thought he would burst with joy. And when he saw her walk up the aisle in her white wedding dress, it was if she were an angel descended from the heavens above, and he felt so incredibly lucky to have been blessed with her. The ceremony itself was a blur, but the moment he lifted her veil and their lips met was one that burned its way into his mind for eternity._

 _Throughout it all, learning to overcome his fears, to learn who he was, and to begin the journey of a lifetime—one that he hoped would help improve the world even long after he was gone and his bones had turned to dust. But there had always been times where he wondered if the peace he sought could ever be obtained, incidents that had left him to wonder if the divide he wished to heal could ever be closed…_

"Caleb? Is everything all right?"

The gentle touch startled him out of his thoughts. "What? Oh… I'm sorry, Kitt…I didn't hear you."

"You looked like you were lost in thought."

He sighed. "You could say that. I was reflecting on everything that had happened to me since I was transformed…Wondering if I was dedicating my life to the right purpose. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I'm wasting my time."

"Of course you're not, Caleb! You've been working hard to try and get people to understand that despite everything, humans, Shifters, and Hybrids aren't that different. We're all people of this world, just like the Wildkin. And there are hundreds of different species that all coexist! They all know they share a common race, and that no matter what, they are all the same inside. The problem is that, unlike them, some people just won't accept it right away because they've been raised to fear what's different."

Caleb ran a hand through his hair distractedly. "I know. And so far, I think what I've been doing is a good start—but it just seems so hopeless sometimes. Yes, I've managed to find ways to help others through the transition, and yes, I've helped raise awareness, but nothing much has really changed. I know that it's going to take time, and I'm just one man, but that's what makes it seem so futile. I'm one guy, trying to change the mind of millions."

"Every movement started with just one man or woman, who saw a problem in the world and tried to fix it." Kitt said softly. "You are that person, Caleb. You've seen the inequality between our races and tried to bridge the divide. I know you're worried that it's not going to happen quickly enough, but you'll see. It just needs a little more time."

"Time I don't know if we have," Caleb replied, a hint of anger and worry creeping into his voice. "Kitt…If I go through with that speech…I'm exposing us all. It's one thing to walk around without hiding, or to try and talk to local groups, and you've seen how well that's gone over. But this time, they're going to broadcast this on a major network. I know I agreed to it in the first place… But it's one thing to risk my life. If I go through with this, I'm risking the lives of every Shifter and Hybrid in the world."

"Caleb…" Kitt sighed, fingers coming up to brush the bandage around her throat. "At some point, whether now or in the far future, this would have happened regardless. Someone somewhere would have gotten fed up, and taken out that resentment. After all, we're all trapped in a vicious cycle—we hide what we are to live in peace, but because we hide, those who hunt us can get away with it because there's no way to get help without revealing what we are. Yes, once the illusion is shattered it's going to be hard, but it's better to do it peacefully than by violence."

Caleb turned away, leaning his arm against the wall and resting his forehead against it. His hand clenched into a tight fist, and he resisted the urge to slam it into the wall. "But if violence is all that will result, what's the point? Even if we reveal our existence and ask for acceptance, we're not going to get it. Look at what we've been through in our own lives, and that's been just through slipping up. Look at what happened to Jamie! We're risking kids with this decision, Kitt. What kind of people are we to expose them to such hate?"

"The ones who are trying to give them a world where they'll be treated equally no matter what. Where they won't live their lives in fear of the Hunter, or of their neighbors."

"That's not going to happen. You've seen how people treat us. Even if they don't reveal themselves right away, what will happen when people realize the family next door might be Shifter? That the child with the odd eyes and baggy clothes might be hiding wings or scales or a tail? Even without proof, they'll ostracize them or attack. Kitt…I'm afraid that that's the kind of world I'll bring. One where paranoia takes over and violence reigns. One where the divides are even greater than they are now and anyone can be hurt for being different."

"You don't know that, Caleb." Walking over to him, Kitt wrapped her arms around her husband, feeling him shudder at her touch. The link carried to her all the fears and worries he didn't know how to voice, and she felt tears gather in her eyes at the heartbreak he was feeling. "Even though there are those who hate us, there are those more than willing to look past our differences, and who will stand up to defend us. Remember? Not only individuals like Sam and Benji, or Cecile, but organizations, too, like Union Ent. They'll stand by us, and work towards helping bring peace."

"Even if that happens…Kitt, not that far in the future, I'll be pulled from the past by Celebi. I will be captured by the man who did this to me, and I will break out with an Eevee who had been a teenage boy, reuniting with Fer'ost in the process. In helping him to return to Kalos, and to learn to live his new life—in setting myself on the path I am on today—I'll see that nothing much has changed. Cecile is researching our kinds and what happens to those who are transformed, but no one will take her research seriously—and then Pluto will transform her, as well."

"You've told me this story before, Caleb—and don't forget, you were helped by that old sailor, Marty—twice! And the young Champion, Oliver, who was friends with Cecile and helped her both before and after her transformation. People will stand up for what's right. Besides—while it might not be the same for Marty, how do you know that it wasn't because of your speech that Oliver struck up his friendship with Cecile? Yes, you've said that that that point is fixed in time—but time works in funny ways to accommodate such fixed points."

"You…You're sure I'm doing the right thing…?"

"Caleb…Of course you are. Ever since the day you first took the name Bane, you've been searching for a purpose, for a way to change the world, even if you didn't know it. Through your suffering, you gained the strength and compassion, and the understanding you would need when you found that purpose. You've come so far, Caleb… And you have so far to go. But you can't let your fear and your doubts stop you. If you falter, you'll undo everything you've done. I know you're worried about what consequences could result if you keep moving forwards…But if you stop now, you'll never know if kids like Jamie will ever be able to be proud of what they are, instead of ashamed. Remember your days as Bane, and draw strength from them, so that others can have what you did not."

Caleb blinked rapidly, tears filling his eyes. With a soft sob, he returned Kitt's embrace, resting his head on hers. "Oh, Kitlin, how did I get so lucky to be blessed with you?"

Kitt didn't get a chance to reply, as there was a sudden cry from down the hall, followed by running footsteps. A woman perhaps a half-dozen or so years older than the couple came rapidly into view, her face pale with worry. A baseball cap was clutched tightly in her hand. "Where is he? Where's Jamie?!"

"This room," Caleb replied, pulling apart from his wife and gesturing to the door next to them. "Are you his mother?"

The woman nodded. "I am, though he's not mine by birth. You're the ones who rescued him, aren't you?"

When Caleb told her that yes, they were, she broke down sobbing. "Oh, Arceus, thank you! Thank you! His school has a few nonhuman children enrolled, so it's common for him to take his hat and coat off there. He must have left latchkey before they realized he'd forgotten his hat…Oh, of all the days to get a flat tire! My poor boy…"

"He'll be okay. He seems like a pretty tough kid."

Jamie's mother nodded, wiping at her eyes. "He is. I've been so happy to have him in my life… I love him so much, ears and tail and all. And he's the sweetest kid…He stands up for the other nonhuman kids whenever they get picked on, but at the same time, he's got so many human friends…He's a leader, and I hope someday he can change the world."

Kitt lightly rested her hand on the other woman's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm sure he will. He's showing his generation that he and the others are just like them. They say that our children are our future, our hope, and he's showing us what that future will be like."

"I hope…I hope you're right." Jamie's mother sniffed, dabbing at her eyes again. "May I ask your names? I'd like to know who it was that saved my son."

"I'm Kitlin. This is my husband, Caleb."

"Caleb…" her eyes widened, taking in the appearance of both of her son's rescuers. "Caleb Greene? The Hybrid who's been trying to raise awareness for Pokémorphs and Hybridkind? Who's giving a televised speech Friday? That Caleb?"

Caleb inclined his head. "Yes, I'm Caleb Greene."

He didn't expect for Jamie's mother to start crying into his coat. "Thank you so much for all that you've done! You're an inspiration to me, and a role model for Jamie. He's read articles about your previous talks, and he's always wanted to meet you. You're his hero!"

Taken aback, Caleb lightly patted her back comfortingly. "That…means a lot to me. And I'm glad I'm able to make such a difference…"

"It's thanks to you that he's able to be himself at school—he and the other children. The district made several changes so that nonhuman kids would feel safer about being open about themselves… And it's helped improve the community so much…"

The door the three of them were standing next to opened, and the male nurse poked his head around it. "Ms. Renner? You can come in now."

"How is he?"

"Your son will be fine. He's very badly bruised, and he's got some cuts and scrapes, but nothing is broken or damaged internally. He's a very lucky little Hybrid."

The boy's mother smiled softly through her tears. "He is, isn't he? Lucky that Mr. Greene and his wife found him so quickly…"

The nurse did a double-take. "Greene?! You mean… Excuse me sir, I'm sorry! I didn't realize…Ma'am, feel free to go in, I'd like a quick word with Mr. Greene…"

As Jamie's mother nodded and held the door for the nurse before going through it herself, the young man glanced quickly up and down the hall before seizing Caleb's hand and shaking it vigorously. "It's an honor, sir! My name's Nathan, and I'm a Bui—Sorry, Floatzel 'Morph. I'm Kinborn, see, and I evolved last time I transformed. Anyway, I've been a fan of yours for a while—ever since you started your public speeches, things have gotten better around here for us. I used to feel weird even among other 'Morphs for being Kinborn, but now I'm not ashamed for being hatched a Buizel. I've worked hard to prove myself, and now I'm able to help others in turn, accepted in spite of my origin. Can I have your autograph?"

Pulling off his name badge, he offered it to Caleb, along with a sharpie. Taking both, Caleb signed the back of the badge, then handed it back to Nathen, who then held it out to Kitt, much to her surprise. "Yours too? It wouldn't be right to have his signature without yours. "

After Kitt had signed the badge as well, Nathan pinned it back to his shirt. "I'll wear this with pride, Mr. Greene!"

"Actually," Caleb said gently, "You might want to put it somewhere safe and get a new one."

"Ah." The Shifter's face fell for a moment. "You're right. It'd suck for it to get lost or stolen. Anyway, Jamie can have visitors now, though right now his mom's the only one allowed to stay for very long. I think you should get yourself looked at before you go in, though—the side of your face is a mess. You said you were thrown off a Mega Houndoom running at full speed, right? That'd definitely leave a mark. Your clothes are ripped, too, so you should probably get them fixed before Friday."

"I will, but can you tell me how my wife's Houndoom is? He was hiding an injury, and that's why he stumbled."

"We had an ambulance take him over to the Pokémon Center. He's badly sprained a paw and dislocated his hip—I don't know any more than that—but they're taking care of him now."

Kitt let out a sigh. "That's a relief. They were bringing him in just as I left. I had to make sure Gabriel was alright—they think he's got a concussion and maybe some badly bruised ribs, so they're going to keep him a couple days to make sure he'll be fine, since a bad concussion in a Psychic Type's so dangerous."

"I hope he'll be all right." Nathen said quietly. "Anyway, there should be some bathrooms down the hall where you can get cleaned up, and then I can see if there's someone free to look at that shoulder, Mr. Greene. You're not in too much pain?"

At Kitt's startled look, Caleb hastily explained. "When Dusk fell I made sure I hit the ground first. I landed wrong on my shoulder, but it doesn't hurt that badly. I've had worse."

"Get it looked at, Caleb. If it turns out it is more than a bruise, we need to know as soon as possible. Especially with your speech Friday."

Nathen's eyes widened. "That's right, your speech is Friday, isn't it! I've been so busy I must've gotten the date wrong. I'm so gonna be there!"

His pager went off, and after glancing at it, the Floatzel Shifter gave an apologetic grin. "Gotta go, guys, sorry. Nice meeting you, though. See you Friday!"

After he'd left, Caleb had followed his advice, retreating to the bathroom to clean up before getting his shoulder looked at—which, as it turned out, he'd been correct about, though he was told it would be quite sore for a while—and getting his other injuries patched up in the process. Now he was standing in front of Jamie's room, and, after a moment's hesitation, he rapped softly on the door. He was greeted by the boy's mother. "You can come in, but please be quiet. They determined he doesn't have a concussion, so they gave him something for the pain and told me to let him sleep."

"How is he?" Caleb asked as he slipped into the room, Kitt just behind him.

"He's got some bone bruising on his ribs and spine, but they said that nothing's fractured or broken, and he didn't need too many stitches. Most of what they're worried about is psychological trauma. They're planning to keep him overnight to make sure he's okay, and then I can take him home.

Coming to a stop beside her son's bed. Ms. Renner ran her hand through his hair, lightly fondling one of his ears. "They said that he's lucky that he's part Rockruff. If it wasn't for the gift of his Rock Typing toughening his skeleton, he would have been hurt much worse than he actually was."

"I see…" Caleb said quietly. "I wish I could have gotten to him faster."

"You did your best. I'm just glad that you could get to him."

Caleb nodded absently, taking in the bandages scattered across Jamie's body, from the small one across the bridge of his nose to the ones that sheathed his chest and abdomen. "No kid should have to go through this…"

"You're right." Ms. Renner agreed softly. "That's why you're fighting for them, isn't it?"

"Yeah…It's why I'm fighting for us all."

* * *

"I can't do this."

Peeking through a hole in the curtain, Caleb gazed out at the sea of faces. There had to be a couple thousand out there at the very least. Not to mention the news crews with their cameras. Was one of them flying a drone?

"You can, and you will," Kitt replied as he turned to her. Reaching up, she straightened the collar of his coat. "This is your moment."

"What if I freeze, or screw up? Hell, Kitt, what if a Hunter shows up? I can't be the only Hybrid here today, and you can't be the only Shifter."

"I saw Ari, Landon, and Ophelia off to one side of the venue. Landon's got his Absol, you've got Frost, and with all the people here, do you really think they'd try something?"

"I don't know…"He grimaced. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"It's just nerves. If it makes you feel better, I managed to get the gang here tonight. They're somewhere in the audience. Plus," Kitt smiled, "I know something that'll help you forget your stage fright." And she whispered into Caleb's ear.

" _What?!_ You mean—?" She nodded, and suddenly he didn't know whether or not to laugh or cry. "But what about—?"

"A little green time-traveler told me it would be all right." Kitt said, eyes wet with tears. "I'll break the news to everyone later, and then we can go out and celebrate tonight."

Caleb nodded, not trusting himself to speak, blinking rapidly to try and clear his blurry vision. When that failed, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve, then turned as he heard his name called. "Mr. Greene, it's time…Are you okay, sir?"

Caleb nodded. "I'm fine." A sudden thought struck him, and he pulled off his coat, exposing his chevron marks. He gave the coat to Kitt. "If I'm going to do this, I have to do it right. Can you hold onto this for me?"

She nodded, then kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Kitlin." He turned back to the usher. "I'm ready."

"Right. Anyway, if you would just follow me…"

He stood onstage in front of the gathered crowd, a part of him still feeling as if he was floating. Taking a deep breath, Caleb let his eyes wander over the sea of faces for a moment, able to sense the echoes of a surprising number of Shifters and Hybrids. Here and there he spotted a familiar face—there was Jake, standing by the news crews, his Ranger's uniform, white hair, and long furry ears and tail a dead giveaway—in fact, the hapless Ranger had to keep shoving cameras and microphones away from him. There were Cameron, Michael, Emma, and David, having a heated but friendly argument. Wes and Rui with their kids, Brandon, and even his half-brother Melorish and his wife. And to his utter shock, Melor had a small bundle held carefully in his arms while Sloan rummaged around in a large bag before pulling out a stuffed Teddiursa and placing it gently in the grasp of tiny hands.

Caleb made a mental note to talk to his older brother later, even as he scanned the rest of the crowd. Were those Sam and Benji over by that group with the banner?

Then—there! There in the very front, a small Hybrid boy with curly brown hair, sky-blue eyes, and a bandage on the bridge of his nose, waving up at him with a huge grin on his face. "Mr. Caleb!"

He nodded in Jamie's direction, and the boy let out a gleeful squeal before rapidly saying something to his mother, who smiled and pulled him into a hug. Next to her, Nathen gave him a thumbs-up.

Just offstage, the usher gave the signal. Caleb stepped up to the podium and lightly tapped the mike, and a hush fell over the crowd as they waited for him to begin. And so, taking one last deep breath, he did.

"I want to start by thanking you all for coming out here today and listening to me talk. It means a lot that here, in this moment, we can have a peaceful gathering of humans, Pokémorphs, and Hybrids, all of whom can look past eachother's differences for a common cause. None of you had to be here—especially considering that this was going to be televised—but you came, and I feel that that's the place we need to start."

A pause. "A famous man once gave a speech quite similar to mine. He dreamed of a day when the divide he saw in society would be bridged, but he knew that he could not see that divide healed unless someone stood up and started that process, and he took it upon himself to do so. Many causes begin the same way, mine being no different, and I look to his words as inspiration as I face this undertaking.

When we think of this world of ours, many think it to be inhabited by two kinds of people: Humankind, and Pokémon, who name themselves the Wildkin. But there is a smaller population living in the shadows of these two nations that is of both worlds, made up of in turn two smaller groups. These are the Pokémorphs, able to take a human or Pokémon from at will, and can be born to either race; and the Hybrids, who are a blending of the two."

"In some ways, it is easier to live in this world as a Pokémorph than a Hybrid, as they can blend in and live their lives integrated into society. However, in truth, life for them is equally harsh. Both Hybrids and Pokémorphs often face discrimination, feared and hated because of the circumstances of their birth—for the genes they carry that are not human. A Pokémorph may live her days always looking over her shoulder, for there are those who will try and hurt or kill her if she lets her disguise slip. They are an underground society, depending on themselves and their own, because it is not so far-fetched to think that a Hunter may target them, or that they might be subjected to genetic experiments, seen by their captors as something sub-human even though it is only a quirk of their DNA that separated them from those on the other side of the glass."

"A Hybrid will often have it worse, for he cannot truly hide his differences as well as a Pokémorph can, and is often rejected by both communities for belonging in neither. Perhaps another thing that makes it easier to accept a Pokémorph is that they only have access to the Elemental abilities of their other form while in Pokémon shape, while a Hybrid can always use his, should he know how. Often, a Hybrid must teach himself how to unlock them…And learn to control them, as severe emotional stress can lead to terrible accidents."

Caleb paused again, bowing his head for a moment before looking back up. "A Hybrid is often made, not born. I myself was once human, when I was a child dreaming of his Journey. Spirited away to the lair of a madman, I was transformed into that which you see before you today. I know I am not the only to go through this fate, and I know that Hybrids are not the only ones changed in this way. Among you today are Pokémorphs who began their lives as humans or Pokemon, and while some awakened their other half in times of need, there are others who were forced against their will. In either case, it is a difficult, painful realization to know you cannot return to who you were before, and to wonder what the future holds. We all, deep down, learn to recognize the difference between 'Us' and 'Not Us', which impacts how we treat the others we interact with, much as most of us are loathe to admit. Often, we are encouraged to believe that it is better to belong to the 'Us' group, and that there is something wrong with those outside of it. What I ask of you all today is to reflect on that, and to ponder what it might be like on the outside of that group."

"In my own experience, the transition was incredibly difficult. On certain holidays, we all dress up as things different to ourselves, sometimes as things we would never wish to really be, but there is also the knowledge that it is just a costume, that we can return to the way we were before by taking off the mask. I could not remove that mask. And overnight, because I was different, my world shifted. No longer was I a twelve-year-old boy who needed help, I was an abomination. No longer was I welcomed, but chased out. People stared, whispered, called the police on the filthy half-breed they saw, not the broken young man trying to survive in a world suddenly hostile to him. And it seemed that I brought ill luck to anyone who offered me aid, so I learned to live in the shadows, keeping to myself for fear of bringing tragedy to innocents who could look past my appearance to my true self."

"I fear I grew jaded, beginning to see myself as how others did. But I carried with me the weight of guilt, and the knowledge that I no longer belonged. I also was afraid, afraid of those who aimed to do me harm, who could get away with it because in the eyes of many, I no longer existed as a person."

"When I was seventeen, I met another who understood what it was I was going through, and it was through her I learned to trust again, and to forgive myself. If it had not been for that Pokémorph's kind words and actions, I would not have come to realize that even though I suffered, I could overcome it—more than that, I could help others overcome their suffering."

"But that suffering is not limited to the immediate aftermath of a transformation. It shadows our steps for the rest of our lives, and some of us have nowhere to turn for help. We fear that in looking for help, we will bring harm to an innocent member of our kin; we will expose them to the hatred we face. Even those who never experienced the horror of having their very self altered by another individual carry this fear, for they too are too different to be accepted by most of those who learn who they are."

"When I was in my twenties, I realized that helping others overcome their suffering was not enough. Why should those of us who were not human have to live in fear, and to hide what we were? We are born to this world, and have a right to exist on it as we are, not as we are told we have to be. We have a right to live and work alongside both humans and Pokémon, accepted as equals, regardless of whether we have fur or feathers, wings or scales, or can transform at will and learn to harness the Elements. Regardless of our shape and species, we are not so different from eachother as we might think. We are who we were meant to be—whether we are a human, a Pokémon, or something in between."

"Just before I came out onstage, I learned that I am to be a father." There were gasps from the crowd, then a loud cheer. Caleb waited for them to settle down before continuing. "As much as I would like to see a world today where we can coexist, I wish it even more for my son or daughter. I wish that they could grow up not having to fear that they will be hurt because they are different—a wish that I know many of you hold, as well. But change is slow—that's why it must begin now. I know that the world I wish for is one I will likely never see, but that does not mean I cannot help usher it in. Maybe my child's children will be the ones to live in such a diverse world, but they cannot unless we today begin the steps to change today's world into tomorrow's. I, for one, will do my part."

"So let us start to build a new future today, right now. Here, today, I see in this audience individuals who are and have been and always will be human. I see individuals who were born human and who became able to transform into Pokémon, and I see individuals who were born among the Wildkin and who became able to transform into humans. And I see those who may have been one or the other, and who now are both forevermore—or, perhaps, were both all along. And when I see all these individuals, I see people, people who may be different from one another, but who have more in common than they themselves might think. I see them united, in one timeless moment, regardless of their background, appearance, or abilities. When I look into this audience, I see the future, and it is a future where children and adults of all kinds can come together without fear."

"For in truth, does it really matter to whether or not we are furred or have slit-pupiled eyes, whether we have two forms or one of two worlds? We all bleed the same red blood, and we all experience the same love, joy, and sorrow. When we are young, we dream of adventuring with our friends, when we are grown, of finding the one we wish to spend the rest of our days with and of the promise of the future we are blessed with in our children. And when we have grown old, we wish to be surrounded by our loved ones in our final days. We know the struggles of life, of wishing to be a part of something greater than ourselves. Of being remembered, not only for who we were, but what we had accomplished. And we wish for our children to have the future we could not, working as hard for them as our parents did for us, and their parents before them."

"Change does not come easy, or quickly. But it begins with one individual. Perhaps I am that individual, but even if I start to change the world, I will need help. And I beseech you all to help bring forth this change. For we are all equal no matter what, and it's up to us to make sure that our children and their children understand that. They will learn from us as we learned from our parents, and they in turn will teach their children. Perhaps some of them will learn to fear and hate, but I hope that they will learn tolerance instead."

"I wish for my child to live in a world where they can be whoever and whatever they want to be. That is a desire shared by all parents, but no one person can change the world by themselves. Together, as one, we must work towards change, and no matter your part, be it greeting a Pokémorph with a smile or adopting a young Hybrid child, or standing up for a human who believes in equality for us all, you are making a difference in this world."

"I know I can't make any one of you decide to change how you live your lives, or how you feel about this issue. All I can do is give you something to think about, and ask for you to consider it. And for me, that's enough. Because all it takes is for one of you to take my words to heart. All it takes is for one person to dream of a day when all are one, and to take that first step."

Closing his eyes, Caleb stepped back from the podium and waited. At first, there was silence, and as that silence stretched on, he began to wonder if he had done something wrong. And then…Someone began to clap. It was soft, hesitant…Then it grew stronger, and others joined in, until the applause was thunderous, and people were rising in a standing ovation, whistling and cheering.

Opening his eyes, raising his head, to see his audience on its feet, caused something in his heart to soar. Here was hope, here was the proof that one day, every race could live in harmony. Here was the proof that the future he dreamed of was perhaps not so far away after all.

He sensed Kitt's approach, and as soon as she was within reach he swept her into a hug, causing the crowd to go wild. This... This was what he fought for. This was the reason he was here…This hope…

There were several loud pops.

" _Cal'le-Sa…!"_

There was a rush of icy fur and feathers, and a soft gasp, and then Frost lay at his feet, and Kitt staggered, and time seemed to slow as he spun, not knowing where to turn as his world shattered. And then he became aware of an ache in his chest, and his fingertips were red with blood…

And as he fell, he heard the screams and the yells, and then the world went black.

* * *

When he came to, it was to a fuzzy ring of tearstained faces above his own. He blinked, once, twice, and then focused on the nearest one with a gasp of surprise, his heart breaking all over again. "Kitlin…!" He lifted a hand, which seemed to take all his effort, and brushed her cheek. "I thought…I thought I'd lost you…"

She shook her head softly, tears running down her face. "I thought I'd lost you, Caleb."

"But… But how…?" He rasped.

Kitt's gaze flicked to the young woman beside her wheelchair, who had a set of glittering wings peeking over her shoulders. "Cree was able to help stem the worst of the bleeding for us both, and for Fer'ost, until the EMTs could get to us."

"How is Fer'ost?"

"Still in critical condition. They think she'll live, but…She took most of the bullets. Only three got through—the one that struck me, and the two that hit you."

He closed his eyes, letting that sink in, before a new worry forced them to open again, and he struggled to sit up despite the pain it caused. "What about the baby?"

"They're fine, Caleb. When we were shot, almost everyone who called 911 told the dispatchers I was pregnant, so they knew that I would need extra care. The baby's going to be okay."

Overcome with relief, Caleb let himself sink back down. "Oh, thank Arceus…Thank Arceus…"

"I've never seen anything like it," another voice added, and Caleb turned his head to see Nathen on his other side. "When you fell, it was like a switch was flipped. One moment, everyone was just standing there, then next, the whole crowd either whipped out their phones to call 911 or ran in the direction the shots came from—and it didn't matter what they really were, they all worked together to bring the shooters down, and to make sure you were all going to be okay. And since then, you've had a stream of visitors coming to pay their respects."

"You've worried us all, little brother." Melor added gruffly. "Even with your faster healing, we thought you were gone when they rushed you into surgery. You should have been dead—one of the bullets pierced your lung, and the other, your heart." He held up Caleb's locket, then opened it. The feather inside, which had once seemed to glow with the fire it had contained, was now dull and gray. "Ho-Oh's flame saved your life."

"She said I would need it one day…"

"She was right."

"You should try to rest," David added. His face was pale behind his glasses, and there were dark rings around his eyes. "You've been in a coma for three days, and you've still got a lot of healing to do."

"But what happened after…?"

"We'll show you the videos when you're stronger. Your speech has gone viral, Caleb. Everyone's gonna see what happened. They're going to hear your words."

The enormity of what had happened finally sunk in, and it was all he could do for a moment to lie there and breathe. _My words, broadcast around the world. I've done it… And yet, there's still so much left…_

His ears twitched at a soft chime, and Nathen gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Mr. Greene, but your visitors are going to have to leave now, and your wife needs to get back to bed. She's not supposed to be up and about yet, but she was so worried about you that they made an exception."

"Kitlin…" Caleb said, "Why didn't you just use the link?"

With a soft, sad smile, Kitt brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. "I wanted to be there for you when you woke up. Strange, isn't it, how that happens?"

"Yeah…" He replied, thinking back to the first time he'd died and been brought back, when they'd both been teenagers held captive in an illegal lab. "Fate works in such strange ways…"

Nathen coughed softly to get the couple's attention, and Caleb reached for his wife's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "Go and rest, my angel. You have another to care for now."

"She'll be on the other side of the curtain, so you won't be too far away," Nathen said, taking the handles of Kitt's wheelchair and pulling her slowly away from the bed. "Is there anything either of you will need?"

"No, not now." Already, tiredness was creeping into his body. "Just…let me know how Fer'ost is doing every now and again."

"I will."

"Thank you." Caleb said softly. "For everything, really. I thought…I thought I had lost them…But they're still here…" He drifted off before he could finish.

Once they were back on the other side of the curtain, Nathen and David helped settle Kitt back onto her own bed, waiting until she was comfortable before asking her the same questions. She shook her head. "Just the same as him, and if I need anything else, I'll say something." She looked over towards where her husband lay sleeping. "He's been through so much in his life… This means so much to him. But I think… I think that he fights more for others than he does himself. Had he been the only one shot, he would not have been so concerned…But I saw his face, just before I passed out…It was if he had shattered completely. He has so much strength…But at the same time…"

"It's his compassion, Kitt."

"I know…I just can't help but worry."

"For now, just focus on recovering. Like he said, you have another depending on you now." David smiled. "Congratulations, by the way. Hell of a way to find out, though."

"I wasn't expecting Caleb to say that, either. I'd only just told him."

"If anything, it'll draw attention to his case. What they did was vile and low."

Kitt opened her mouth to reply, but David gently shushed her. "Enough. Rest, Kitt. We can talk later."

She nodded, then closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. David regarded his friend and leader for a few moments, then turned and left the room along with Nathen, slowly dimming the lights in the room until they were off and shutting the door softly behind them. The others had gone ahead, but the two Shifters lingered in the halls a little longer, discussing the events of the past few days and what it might mean for the future. Then the two of them—one a nurse, the other a doctor of both worlds—parted ways.

* * *

It was another few weeks before Caleb was deemed well enough to leave the hospital, though he was told he should take it easy for the next month or so, and he started to feel unwell for any reason, see a doctor as soon as possible. He'd agreed to the terms, and then was escorted to the front door to be discharged—and received one of the biggest surprises of his life.

There was Kitt, already waiting for him, a sheaf of papers peeking out from a small bag she held. Next to her, resting on a gurney and looking tired but hale, was Frost, still bandaged to hide the ugly scars and shaved fur along her chest and right side. On the other side of the door were his friends and family, both by blood and by marriage and Link, and waiting outside…

He'd known that his speech had attracted a lot of attention. He'd received over a hundred letters and gifts from those who had heard it, or seen it on TV by the time he'd woken from his coma, and more had continued to flood in—some by even carried by Pokémon sent through the transfer system. There had been a few hateful letters, true, but most were written by people who were grateful to him for speaking out, for drawing attention to the plight of themselves, of their friends and family, of neighbors, of strangers who needed help. They were letters of support—some, amusingly, even of congratulations—and he'd read each one with a sense of awe, that he'd managed to reach out to this person, to help change their world. He'd written a reply to each, then carefully boxed the originals so that they could be shipped home.

But he hadn't expected so many to be waiting outside, nor the cheer that went up when he and Kitt and Frost stepped out into the sunlit afternoon. And looking around at the faces full of happiness and relief, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with an emotion he couldn't name.

"Mr. Caleb! Mr. Caleb!"

Pushing his way through the crowd, Jamie skidded to a stop just in front of him, eyes alight and fluffy tail wagging. "You're okay! I'm so happy! Look! Look at all these people! And they're all here because of you!"

The little boy bounced up and down on his feet. "When I grow up, I wanna be just like you, Mr. Caleb! You've done something here that's gonna make everything better, and I wanna do that, too."

With a little bit of difficulty, Caleb knelt in front of the boy, his eyes damp. "That means a lot to me, Jamie. And I'm sure, someday, you'll be able to do that. Just promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"No matter what anyone tells you, you're special. I know you probably hear this all the time from your mom, but I mean it. You may be different, but don't let anyone tell you that that's wrong. Your ears and tail make you stand out, but they aren't what defines you. Stand up for what you believe is right, help others to the best of your ability, and remember that fighting isn't the answer, unless you have no other choice. And most important, believe in yourself. Can you do that for me?"

The young Hybrid nodded solemnly. "I can, Mr. Caleb. "

Caleb held out a hand, and Jamie placed his own on the older Hybrid's palm. "Thank you, Jamie."

There was another loud hurrah from the crowd, and then someone yelled, "For the future!", and whipped out a couple cans of Silly String and started spraying. At first there were some annoyed exclamations, then they changed to laughter as more people pulled out cans of the stuff and it turned into a Silly-String fight in the middle of the street, though none of it drifted over the group by the hospital doors.

"Can I show you something?" Jamie asked, and when Caleb nodded, he focused, a glowing while orb forming over his cupped hands. When he let his concentration go, it vanished, a small pile of pebbles dropping into the boy's hands. "I figured out how to do this last night! What is it, and can you teach me how to do cool things with it like you do with your fire?"

Caleb smiled. "It looks like you've found out how to tap your Element, Jamie. I'm not sure how much I can teach you right now since I'm still healing, but I'll see what lessons I can give you. Plus, my friends ought to be able to help—one's an Aura Guardian, and one can be a Hybrid whenever he wants."

"He's the Ranger, isn't he? He's so cool! But not as cool as you. You're the awesomest!"

Listening to the young Hybrid, Caleb couldn't help but take in the moment, from the crowd of humans, Shifters, and even Hybrids in the middle of their mock battle, where the worst injury that could be sustained was a brightly-colored string to the eye, to his friends and family nearby, also taking in the moment—or, in a couple cases, taking part in the fight—to the young Hybrid in front of him, no worse off for his misadventure and excited by the possibilities of the future, to the way the sunlight reflected in his wife's eyes, one of her hands resting lightly on her abdomen as if she could already feel the child growing there. Their child…

He found himself looking forwards to meeting the baby with a fierce longing. What would they look like? What would their first word be? What would be their passion as they grew up? Would they have siblings? _Probably,_ he thought happily. _And we'll adopt, too. That way, even when they're growing up, they'll know that there's no shame in being different, that they're all equal, even if they're human, or Hybrid, or Shifter, Kinborn or not._

 _And I'll keep fighting, so that the world is ready for them. So that they can live their lives as whoever and whatever they want to be without fear. So that they know that, no matter what others say, they're family._

 _This is why I fight. This is why I seek to bridge the divide. For them._


End file.
